1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to animal perch devices and more particularly pertains to a new animal perch device for providing a perch for an animal to permit play or relaxation in an elevated position away from other animals and as an alternative to perching on existing furniture.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising at least one track section having a pair of spaced rails and a plurality of spaced cross members coupled to and extending across the rails. A plurality of chains each has a lower end coupled to the track section. Each chain has an upper end configured for coupling to a ceiling. A top bracket is also provided having a first flange coupled to the track section and a second flange configured for coupling to a wall for bracing the track section relative to the wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.